narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rimi Samanari
Rimi Samanari is a man who lived in Kusagakure in his childhood. He was killed at one point by his father, but when the wilderness connected with his soul, Rimi was brought back to life and permanently bonded with nature. He seceded from the Land of Grass and moved to Kumogakure where he is trained under Killerbee with Lima and Suito. History During Rimi's childhood, he was abused and neglected by his mother and father. He was always made fun of at school for having bruises and things, but to everyone else's knowledge, he did it to himself. However, just after he graduated from the academy, his father murdered him in his sleep. He dumped his body in a nearby forest. Rimi's life had been full of terror and agonizing pain. The nature bonded itself with his soul and brought his overworld life back, however, he could not do anything. It took awhile to recuperate, and when he did, he lived in the forest, now separated from his family, village, and a couple of people that actually cared about him. No-one knew he died, and they just figured his father shut him up. After three years of living in the forest, Rimi adapted to his new life as a separated individual. He moved away from Kusugakure, the nature following him in his spirit. Soon after he left, he traveled to Land of Stones and met a girl named Suito that was being attacked by some men in full body armor. Rimi came to her rescue and killed the men that were attacking her, saving Suito's life. Suito kind of attached to Rimi and started traveling with him. The two of them backtracked to Kumogakure where they met Lima training under a man named A. A recognized their talents and officially took them under his wing for 2 years. After A became the hokage, they trained with Killerbee for the next twenty years, and soon became a fruitful ninja with his team of Suito and Lima. During the Boredom in Kyoukokugakure Arc, Rimi appeared by Kazeyo when he and his friends were sparring. As he appeared, Kazeyo called him in to fight and Rimi paired with Ikado for a battle. During the battle, Rimi was able to partially take control against Kami, but it didn't last long when Rimi's partner almost killed him in a wind explosion. Afterwards, he appeared again and tried to destroy Kami and Kazeyo with his Chidori Spear, to no avail as Kazeyo intercepted the blast. When Ikado told Rimi to cover him while he charged for the ultimate attack, Kami's team intercepted by stalling Rimi, and Kazeyo deflecting the blow of Ikado's ultimate attack, killing only Ikado himself. Kami brought Ikado back to life with his Kitsune summoning, and took him to heal him. Rimi asked Kaijin if he would help him investigate Iwagakure after the battle. After some explanation, Kaijin agrees and goes with him. Appearance Rimi has had many different styles of clothing in his lifetime. He has jet black, past shoulder length hair and he usually wore tattered, ratty shirts and shorts with torn up sandals when he was a kid and constantly abused. After he was killed and rejuvinated, he traveled to Iwagakure where he was able to scrape together with what money he found astray along the way a new outfit, of a red vest over a white shirt, black shorts and black sandals and a cloth to go around his forehead. After Rimi grew a little older, he started wearing a white vest over a long-sleeved black shirt black pants that reach to his shins, black sandals that have straps that reach the tops of his shins where the pants meet, his headband on his forehead, and a sort of cape that extended to the backs of his knees that was tattered at the end. Abilities Taijutsu Proficiency When training in the forest after his revitalization, he was forced to learn how to physically protect himself against the wild. Having to face things like bears, fox, and other deadly animals, he had to quickly adapt to protecting himself. However, after physically bonding with nature, he now has a protection against the wildlife hazards. After he fully bonded with nature, a sword was wound from decayed leaves along with remnants from animals as well as parts from live nature and things from the ecosystem. This sword was also given a sheath and han dle made from the same things. It is said to be an unbreakable sword. He uses this sword with most of his Taijutsu abilities and with them combined, he can be a deadly close-range fighter. Kekkei Genkai: Nature Manifestation Deep Wood Control Being brought back to life in the abundance of nature, Rimi was imbued with a kekkei genkai that gave him control of nature when he's in near-death situations, as he was when training with Killerbee and the Eight-Tails almost killed him. The Nature Manifestation: Deep Wood Control allows him to fully manipulate things like wood (similar to the Wood Release, but he cannot mend or really take action of the wood), take control of plants or make things grow to exponential sizes. It may seem like this isn't useful, but he has actually won many of his battles by suffocation or impalement from vines and as such, it is a force to be reckoned with. Lightning Release During his time in Kumogakure training under A, he was taught how to use the Lightning Release Ninjutsu. Learning a different way, he learned out to channel his chakra to certain parts of his body and release it in a spurt of Lightning Chakra that he can used to pound the enemy to dust. He can also do this and heat his chakra to a very high temperature as to melt things when he punches or kicks them. The electricity surges off of his body and begins to melt the substance into a watery vapor that is more similar to evaporation than melting. However, he can also use things like Chidori, which he was taught by Bee, so he took the oath to use it to protect his comrades. He has come up with his own variation or two on this technique, like his Chidori Spear. He twists the Lightning Chakra into a tightly bound spear that he can throw with pinpoint accuracy at the opponent. However, this cannot move while in flight, so the target must be restricted or incapacitated for it to work successfully. Water Release Rimi learned out to perform Water Release when training under Bee. Usually training at Unraikyo, he got tired of being thrown into the water, so he learned how to use it to his own good. He uses it very well, and it is useful when trying to take down multiple opponents at one time. Summons Due to bonding with nature, Rimi can, legitimately, summon any animal, but with a sacrifice unless he is signed to their contract. He decided, after a long thought, to sign a Kitsune Contract which bonded him to summoning foxes. He doesn't use this contract very often, and usually just relies on his physical skills, but by means of travel, he summons his boss Kitsune, Unmai. He is a very large fox that is capable of human travel and is also a skilled fighter with his skulk of foxes that has a special plan of attack: Locate, Sneak, Kill. This is very useful in covert operations that Rimi is not able to complete himself. He usually calls on Unmai for this, or when he needs to travel somewhere quickly. Trivia Rimi would like to fight these people: *His father, who killed him, but this will not be realized, as his father is deceased *All of the Kages of the different villages *His former teacher, A, the Raikage He has completed a total of 412 missions in his life at Kumogakure. He has completed: *52 D-Rank Missions *91 C-Rank Missions *131 B-Rank Missions *126 A-Rank Missions *12 S-Rank Missions His favorite food is anything sour or spicy, and his least favorite is anything bitter, and specifically, Miso Ramen.